User talk:Jagovruni9
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Revival of Moral Orel page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sloshedtrain (talk) 04:40, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah... Oh? As far as I know, there is no save function in this place. Maybe you clicked "Publish". In that case, it would have appeared in the wikia, but the Deletion Log doesn't list anything created by you. If it was a Word document what you lost, then...I think there is an option to recover unsaved stuff, but I'm not sure if it would work on something lost two or three weeks ago. Other than that, I can't think of any other way to recover your work. Sorry to hear you lost it, specially something you worked on in the middle to the night until the morning. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 12:31, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah it does suck, but I'm working on something right now, and since I have 4 days off work, I intend to hopefully finish it before halloween, so that I can create my pasta for my favorite holiday. Jagov_Runi 1X 01:23, October 25, 2013 (UTC)Jagovruni9 8:22pm, October 24th, 2013 RE: It's fine. I was just making those minor corrections. Also, if you want like a separation line, you only need four hyphens. It will create a full line via wiki text. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~'']] 23:50, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Shock Ending The shock ending category has been removed due to people abusing it. You can find a list of categories in the Genre Listing. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 07:43, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Sorry... Sorry that took so long, but I only just remembered your message and someone was kind enough to leave me your proper signature. I'll get around to reading your pasta in the morning cause I'm about to go to sleep, and in the future, please remember to properly sign your post. Thanks for your patience, A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 08:19, August 6, 2014 (UTC) CassistRabbit It's fine, and I should apologize myself for my lousy grammer in that message and the signature (still getting used to editing here). Jagovruni9 2:16 pm ct MORIA AVATAR KISHISHISHISHISHI! --The Koromo tips You can use this template to make it easier to read/understand stories/titles. Story Title Here. It is a little easier on the eyes. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:12, December 12, 2014 (UTC)